neos_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Tergoku Strom Dragmag
Tergoku Storm Dragmag is... A blue fur Krityan with red tips and icy blue eyes, a trait of the Dragmag clan and Krityio Royal family blood. He wears a Spirit Stone as a sign of Loyalty to United Galactic Nations of Neo Seikonia and denoting his new status as "General and Leader of the Ninjors Steel". Biography He is kindhearted and has a strong sense of righteous justice. However, he is easily flustered when placed in embarrassing situations. As stated by Solaria, while Tergoku usually acts calm and sincere while using Blue Bahamut, Tergoku's true nature is aggressive and destructive which is best shown when he uses White Bahamut. Tergoku also shows no tolerance for injustice and is willing to commit acts himself as a shield to defeating an enemy in order to protect the innocent, further showing his aggressive yet righteous side.. Fighting Style Tergoku use Hand to Hand combat by evolving the Gekijyuken into Pulse Jyuken and Sword Style for close range combat while using Repulsor Palms for long range Combat plus, with his speed and intelligence he quick to adapt to even the hardest situations. Arts Dragon Fist-WB:1 Dragon Anchor Talon Strike-WB:1 Talon Blast Talon Storm Whirl Dash-WB:2 Whirlwind Blast Dragon Pulse Rift Ripper Comet Impact Acrobatic Vault Max Shockwave Breath Shot Pulse Breath Wire Tail Tail Chain Brave Shield Leo Reflect Brave Barrier Secret Arts Roaring Cosmo Evo Arts Atomic Nova Galaxy Wind Destroyer Kuzuryūjin Phoebus Blow Spiral Knuckles Sutoraiku Fangu Sutoraiku Kurō Dra Tornado Poseidon Gatling Draco Claw Flare Howling Nebula Prominence Assist Arts Rinka--Whirl Thunder-WB:3 Solaria-Azure Howling Cannon Alchemy Arts Pulse Pulse Blast Pulse Beam Pulse Blitz Pulse Barrage Radiance Radiance Impact Radiance Wave Solar Double Solar Solar Tornado Prism Prism Gatling Prism Meteor Photon Photon Satellite Photon Demolition Judgement Judgement Storm Gamma Ray Gamma Bang Gamma Blitz Nuclear Blast Supernova Beast Ride Beast Armo Wing Beat Dragon Awakening Symbol Arts Loya Ring Loya Regeneration Feathers Refresh Cleanesing Tsunami Burst Recoil Boost Overclock Total Clarity Turbo Slip Stun Multiple Summon Neos Clone Long Sense Transfer Scan Analyze Sixth Sense Program Recall Cloak Enchant Model Area Freeze Compression Elementalism Gravisphere Hidden Arts Reload Ultima-WB:5 Tempest Abilities Flight Jet Stream Jet Step Jet Silp Stream Jet Recovery Jet Shock Airstride Airdance Osmostrike Speed Dash Splinter Accel Boost Double Accel Boost Extreme Accel Boost Dragon Fury Side Steps Blitz Step Aerial Assault Tempest Drift Counter Drift Illusion Drift Blink Drift Barrier Blast Dimension Turn Power Boost Charka Boost Explosive Charka Charka Enchant Combination Strike Chained Fury Resonance Radar Reveal Stealth Stealth Strike Array Jump Array Move Array Force Mind Link Freeze Zone Array Illusion Array Magnet Double Jump Rift Warp Warp Decoy Warp Factor Static Edge Hang In Limit Break Purify Fethmus Mioma Fylk Zahdeya Lukeim Yurlin Hephsin Yulind Luzrou Rulay Ultima Maxia Armatius Chain Iron Armatius Armatius Action Armatius Harvester Armatius Warchain Armatius Chain Reaction Armatius Freechain Armatius Sagechain Stats Forbidden Saga HP:24-620 Atk:10-60 Def:8-52 Psychic:2-28 Brain:18-40 Speed:30-120 Eighth Great Beast War HP:840-4,566 Atk:67-134 Def:55-122 Psychic:35-80 Brain:46-105 Speed:130-185 The Ao Gold's Challenges-Part 1 HP:5,638-31,745 Atk:150-530 Def:138-514 Psychic:100-428 Brain:118-470 Speed:200-800 | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Ninjors Steel Category:Good Guy